Viktor's Vocabulary Lesson
by 525Clouds
Summary: What happens when Yuri has Viktor question? Well is Viktor the type of person to just give a straight answer? I think not. A poorly written fanfic, of how I imagine Yuri learned when Viktor was living with him. R&R with light hearts please. Born to ship Vikturi!


**I don't own Yuri on Ice or I wouldn't be waiting for season two. My apologies if you find the character's personalities aren't the same, I tried my best. This is a small fanfic that isn't very detailed or well written due to lack of experience, that said please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Vkusno!" Viktor happily cried as he practically inhaled more of the oh so famed pork cutlet bowl.

Not for the first time, Yuri wondered just what that meant. It could mean good. It could mean awful, but Yuri doubted that since Viktor only said when he was eating something he enjoyed. Or at least appeared to enjoy. That could be his subtle way of saying he didn't like something whenever he didn't want to hurt someone's feelings... but Viktor probably wouldn't do that either, he loved to share his harsh opinions.

What did it mean?! Yuri had to know. That way if he was ever in Russia he would know when to use that word to describe something. He didn't want to use it thinking it meant one thing when it meant something else entirely

He was going to ask Viktor then and there, but couldn't muster up the courage, so he waited until they were done eating. Then, he was going to ask as they were cleaning up, but suddenly found wiping down the table required his complete and utter concentration, thus he waited until they had gone upstairs.

Why was this difficult?! It was just a question! Stay calm... WAIT HE'S ABOUT TO LEAVE! ASK HIM! IT'S NOW OR NEVER!

"Hey, Viktor!" Yuri asked trying to sound casual. Not quiet succeeding, but it could have been worse.

Viktor stopped his walk to his room and turned to face him. "What is it Yuri?"

"I was just wondering what that means."

Viktor looked confused, so Yuri clarified. "That thing you say sometimes when you have a meal," as Yuri fumbled around with his explanation of his question, he got quieter. Slightly struggling to hear him, Viktor walked over to him.

However, Yuri hardly notices since he was slightly rambling, "I would say it, but I don't want to say something completely wrong and end up insulting you or something. So I was just wondering..."

His voice trialed off as he finally realized just how close Viktor had gotten to him.

"You mean vkusno?" He asked softly, amusement sparkling in his bright and playful eyes.

"Yeah, that." Yuri tried to keep his voice steady and unaffected by their proximity.

"So what you want is a vocabulary lesson. Okay, I can do that! Can't be harder than coaching, right?"

Yuri smiled, glad he got himself more or less through this. As Viktor went to stand next to him and put a friendly arm around his shoulder, Yuri actually started to feel a bit foolish. It was only a question. What could have possibly happened?

'No Yuri! I don't wanna answer your question!' Yuri thought in his best impression of Viktor. An impression Viktor would likely kill him for in practice due to the unflattering tone and muddled accent he was using. However, there had been some close calls when Yuri had been mimicking something he had said, and Viktor had turned to face him, just as he was s-

Wait- speaking of turning to face him, was Viktor turning him towards himself?

Holy Smokes! He actually was! And his face was getting closer... Don't panic...

And closer... Don't Panic.

And closer...DON'T PANIC DANG IT!

Yuri managed to find his voice, "Viktor? What are you-?"

But Viktor cut him off, silencing him but taking Yuri's bottom lip in his mouth and sucking on it. The motion drew a startled gasp from Yuri, and ViKtor took advantage of his open mouth and licked the roof of his mouth, his tongue quick as a snake's.

Viktor pulled back, his silver hair seeming to glow, his blue eyes sparkling, the corners of the lips curling up, giving him the appearance of a wolf who had just successfully cornered his next meal. His face seemed to glow, yet look passive and unaffected at the same time.

Yuri on the other hand, somehow managed to look happy, confused, scared, and confident all at the same time. His hair awry, and he suddenly looked as if he had just run a marathon or two. His eyes were the size of diner plates. "V-v-viktor? W-what was t-t-that?" Any calm Yuri had been managing to hold on to was gone. He watched it as it waved goodbye to him and went off into the distance.

Sayonara calm, I hardly knew yea.

Viktor smiled his dazzling smile, "Vkusno. In your language it would be,

Delicious."

Viktor put his thumb to Yuri's mouth. Pulling down slightly on the lip he had had in his mouth mere moments ago. "I just wanted to give a beneficial demonstration so you wouldn't forget. Like a good coach would."

With that he walked off, headed towards his room. He almost got there too. He was standing in the threshold of his room before his shoulders started to shake.

"Viktor?" Yuri asked. He put a hand on said man's shoulder fearing the worst, "What's wrong?"

Unable to contain himself any longer, Viktor exploded in uncontrollable laughter.

"Yuri! Yuri!" he cried, "Yuri! I'm sorry! It shouldn't be this funny to me!" Viktor put a hand on Yuri's shoulder to steady himself.

"Ahh, how will I manage to get you to make that face again?" He asked, his laughter calmed having down. He threw his arms around a still confused Yuri, his question having been more to himself anyway.

Then Viktor felt something warm and damp slide across his neck. His eyes going as wide as dinner plates, Viktor moved back from Yuri slowly, one hand going up to the now wet spot on his neck.

Yuri-" but the man in question didn't let him finish, the features of stone rivaling that of the Great Wall of China. Yuri walked toward his room, and paused in the doorway.

Pink tinged his cheeks as he glanced over at Viktor. "Vkusno."

Then he walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Yuri's face turned beat red.

OH MY GOD!? WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! 'hey Viktor, lemme ask you a question.' 'Sure thing Yuri, as your answer I'll stick MY FLIPPING TONGUE IN YOUR MOUTH!' OH YES VIKTOR! THAT SEEMS LIKE A LOGICAL IDEA! WOW! WHY HASN'T ANYONE ELSE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS METHOD OF ANSWERING!?

Seriously! He could have just said it meant delicious without having to- erm having to have such an extravagant display! AHHHHH!

'And its not like I handled things any better!' Yuri thought furiously, his hands running through his hair.

'Hey Viktor! U know u just struck ur tongue in my mouth, and now your huggin me, so imma lick u now and turn ur lesson on u partly out of spit and partly since I just wanna, k?'

UGGHHH! THAT WAS SO LAME!"

-moments of self torture later-

Yuri had calmed (ah calm welcome back Judas) down a little. His face was still trying out his new chameleon ability, rocking the deepest shades of red. After a few more minutes of mental abuse, he had resorted to laying face down. This was the end for him.

However, despite the inner turmoil going on inside him, Yuri wasn't as upset as he thought he should be. He actually smiled into his good old friend, the pillow.

Then Yuri became aware of two things.

1)If his face was half of what Viktor's was, then he was right in saying it was priceless. It had been sheer perfection.

2) He wouldn't be soon forgetting what vkusno meant.

 **End**

* * *

Bonus

-meanwhile with Viktor-

'It's all good. Nothing that hasn't happened before.'

"But that was with other people,' one side of him reasoned, 'this was Yuri. It is different.'

The other half of him scoffed. 'I don't see how. It's exactly the same,' The other half denied.

If one could give themselves a disbelieving look without help of a mirror, Viktor Nikiforov pulled it off on this fine day.

'If you really believe that, then why is your heart pounding like it never has before? Not even during a competition, where millions of people are watching?!' The first half declared triumphantly. It knew it had won.

Victor sat down on his bed, his poodle climbing onto his lap. As he absently pet his beloved dog, Viktor had an idea.

Maybe he should start using other Russian terms, that way he could give Yuri more helpful information, along with beneficial examples. After all a couches job is to help his pupil learn...


End file.
